


Those Summer Nights

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - TV, F/F, First Crush, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Nostalgia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While camping years later, Emily remembers the night Ali made them all streak through a cornfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the cornfield scene from the first book but this is set in the show 'verse and isn't set anywhere specific in canon. Written for day one of [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

Emily was still awake, late into the night, listening to the crickets and smelling the air. It smelled of dried up dead grass, like the barren cornfield across town. If she closed her eyes, it was like they were back there. Ali was laughing, calling Hanna a prude and winking to her as she pulled her cami over her head. Everyone knew it wasn't prudishness on Hanna's part but Aria shrugged and pushed her hair with its pink strands out of her face.

"She can keep shirt, Ali, not all of are as shameless as you are," Spencer said, halting Hanna's hand where she was about to give in to Alison's demands.

"Oh but you are, aren't you, Spence?" Ali asked, daring her to be shy now. 

"I've got nothing to hide," Spencer said defensively, unbuttoning her shirt. "Not from you, at least."

Emily remembered being jealous at the time, that Spencer and Ali shared something and that even Hanna was getting more attention and she was still dressed while she'd been silently shedding her clothes while they talked. Nudity was nothing to a swimmer and while streaking certainly hadn’t been her idea, she would do anything that Ali asked.

"I'm ready," she'd said as her panties hit the dust. 

Ali turned to her, as if she'd forgotten all about her bit the whoop of pride she gave soothed her instantly. "That's my girl! Come on guys, Em's showing you all up."

And Ali had looked her up and down with a sparkle in her eye. Emily had never felt so wanted in her life. That was before the kiss. Before the letter. Before Maya had shown her real love.

But as Ali shucked off her shorts, revealing more and more perfect tanned skin, Emily was sure she'd never love anyone else in her life.

The streak had been thrilling and Ali running naked, graceful as an antelope but with muscles moving like a cheetah, was a memory that haunted her questioning mind. 

That night, in Ali's room, with the others sleeping, she'd given herself her very first orgasm. This night, even though her imagined love was gone along with Ali, she touched herself again while the others slept. 

But this time, she wasn't blown away by what she felt like she had been then. She knew what to expect from the pleasure these memories brought her just like she knew what to expect from Ali now. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
